


Birthday Giggles

by sunflowertaron



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Taron Egerton imagine, Taron Egerton request, taron Egerton fluff, taron egerton - Freeform, taron egerton fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaron/pseuds/sunflowertaron
Summary: Taron and reader celebrating your 6 year old’s birthday.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Birthday Giggles

“Okay, so are we sure we have everything, I feel like I’m forgetting something,” Taron said, frantically looking around the house for a missing piece of birthday decoration.

“I think we have taped everything we could possible tape to the walls. You know she is going to love it,” you tried to assure him, holding his cheeks in your hands.

“I know love but she’s our little girl. I want things to be absolutely perfect.” Taron fumbled with his thumb, hoping he doesn’t screw up.

“Taron she’s only six years old, she’s going to love anything that has glitter and rainbows. We did great babe,” you smack his bum, to change the air of the atmosphere. He shot you a quick wink as he placed the presents in the corner of the dining room. It was only minutes before your parents brought Jocelyn home for her party. It seemed unbelievable that she had grown up so fast since the day she was born. You heard squeals of laughter before you saw your daughter in the arms of Taron. She had always been a daddy’s girl.

“Mommy, did you all do this for me?” Her eyes widened as she looked around at the pink and gold balloons, tassels hanging on the walls, a pin the tail on the donkey game, and many pink decorations. She loved the color as much as you did.

“Of course we did. We’ll do anything for you darling,” Taron kissed her cheek before he set her back on the ground. We only arranged a small party for the family but we promised she could invite a friend. Jocelyn and her friend Catie sat close to the presents just in case we would let her open them early.

As you were bringing out the meal to the dinner table, you noticed how bright Taron’s smile was to be around his daughter. It was something that never changed. His heart grew bigger for the two us since she was born. From afar you watched your husband tickle the laughter out of your daughter, her giggles filling the walls of the room. Everyone then sat at the table to enjoy the food once everything was placed. We all discussed our days and Jocelyn told us what she had learned about in school. She was always so happy and excited to go to school. Taron then placed the presents in front of her after the table was cleared. Her eyes beamed in surprise opening her new writing journal since she loves telling us stories, a friendship bracelet from her friend, and many new clothes from the family. Taron helped me clean the dishes when the night was ending.

“She looked so happy tonight,” Taron said, looking back in the living room to see Jocelyn sitting on her grandpa’s lap, “I don’t think I say this enough, but I am so grateful for you two in my life.” Taron’s eyes started watering as you let go of the plate you were washing. You turned towards him after drying your hands and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“My heart is so full, Taron. I couldn’t have chosen a better person to create a life with.” You stated in his green eyes.

“Even when I’m a pain in your ass?” He giggles when you pinch his bum.

“Even though you’re quite the pain in mine, I like your ass better,” your eyes gleam with a hint of cheekiness as you grab his bum once more. Taron’s moth opened to retort but a squeal interrupted both of your thoughts.

“Ew! Mom and Daddy are being weird!” Jocelyn joked as she pointed her finger towards us. You could hear the laughter from your parents from the other room.

“Come here you!” Taron shouted as he chased after her throughout the kitchen to the living room. Sooner than later, he caught her and twisted her body in the air with tickles. Her laughs once more filled the the walls and it was the sweetest scene in front of you. Even though the life of you, Taron, and Jocelyn was perfect, you stood there as you thought about the possibilities of another child.


End file.
